


art of death

by Bledyn



Series: Traduzioni [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Drowning, Gen, Guilt, Inferi, Regulus Black-centric, Time Loop
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bledyn/pseuds/Bledyn
Summary: Regulus apre gli occhi e sa cosa deve fare.Si alza e quasi inciampa su un libro lasciato sul pavimento e-Si blocca sul posto appena tutto gli ritorna in mente. Ricorda di essere andato alla caverna. Ricorda di aver bevuto quella terribile pozione e ricorda quelle mani, pallide e dalle vene in risalto, trascinarlo sott’acqua.Lui era morto. O almeno avrebbe dovuto esserlo.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Series: Traduzioni [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018717
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [art of death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722112) by [regs (hatae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatae/pseuds/regs). 



> **Note autrice: ** Indovinate a chi piace regulus leggete l’ultima parola a me.

Regulus apre gli occhi e sa cosa deve fare.

Si alza e quasi inciampa su un libro lasciato sul pavimento. La parola ‘horcrux’ gli salta allo sguardo, come se volesse beffarsi di lui. Afferra il falso medaglione e lo mette in tasca, non essendosi neanche preoccupato la notte precedente di cambiarsi i vestiti.

Prova a non fare alcun rumore mentre passa davanti alla stanza di sua madre, ma lei lo sente comunque.

“Orion?”

La sua voce è fievole, ma piena di speranza. Non aveva lasciato quasi per nulla la propria camera da quando suo padre era morto. Regulus si sente stringere il cuore. Walburga Black non era una donna gentile, non era neanche mai stata un buon genitore, ma nonostante tutto era ancora sua madre. Non aveva alcuna importanza l’astio che provava per lei.

(Quel maledetto marchio era colpa sua. Era lei ad averlo costretto a prenderlo. Sapeva che lui non aveva le palle di resisterle. Lo aveva essenzialmente cresciuto alla pari di un maiale da macello-)

“No, madre. Sono Regulus”, le risponde lui con calma.

“Oh”, la voce di sua madre suona priva di alcuna emozione. “Fila via, allora.”

“Lo farò”, le dice. “Addio, madre.”

Lei non risponde. Regulus va direttamente da Kreacher. Il suo elfo domestico lo guarda con occhi enormi e pieni di lacrime. Sente un lampo di affetto attraversarlo quando la piccola e anziana creatura gli afferra immediatamente la mano quando Regulus la allunga.

Le sue dita sottili gliela stringono quando alza lo sguardo verso di lui con gli occhi pieni di fiducia. Maledice per l’ennesima volta il giorno in cui ha detto al Signore Oscuro di avere un elfo domestico.

Ricorda ancora quanto ci è voluto prima che Kreacher si riprendesse.

“Padron Regulus-,” gracchia Kreacher, ma Regulus lo interrompe. Non vuole che Kreacher gli dica qualcosa che potrebbe fargli cambiare idea.

“Kreacher, ascoltami”, gli dice, e la sua voce gli esce più forte di quanto si aspettasse. Il falso medaglione gli pesa in tasca.

“So cosa sta nascondendo il Signore Oscuro e ho intenzione di distruggerla. Capisci che non è un buon uomo, vero?”, chiede e gli occhi di Kreacher si offuscano quando senza alcun dubbio ripensa alla crudeltà dell’uomo dai tratti da serpente.

“Kreacher?”, chiede di nuovo, stringendogli gentilmente la mano che ha ancora tra le proprie.

“Sì”, risponde Kreacher.

“D’accordo. Bene. Va bene. Confido che non parlerai con nessun altro di tutto questo. Neanche con madre”, gli dice e per una frazione di secondo pensa di menzionare anche Sirius, ma lascia perdere. Senza dubbio suo fratello avrebbe creduto ciò che voleva che ognuno credesse e non si sarebbe scomodato a investigare ulteriormente. 

Era la cosa migliore.

“Portami alla caverna, Kreacher”, ordina e Kreacher scuote la testa con forza.

“No, padron Regulus. Kreacher-”

“Portami alla caverna, Kreacher”, ordina con questa volta una nota tagliente nella voce e le orecchie dell’elfo sembrano quasi cadere quando scompare portando Regulus con sé.

Regulus ha studiato attentamente i ricordi di Kreacher, ovviamente. Ma la caverna è ancora più impressionante dal vivo. L’entrata doveva essere alta almeno 8 metri. Come ha fatto il suo precedente padrone anche solo a trovarla?

Il Signore Oscuro ha costretto Kreacher a nuotare e lo ha osservato divertito quasi annegare. Il solo ricordo lo fa tremare dal disgusto.

Si abbassa e lascia che Kreacher gli si arrampichi sulla schiena prima di gettarsi nell’acqua gelida. Sarebbe stato davvero un peccato affogare prima ancora di riuscire a raggiungere la caverna.

Avrebbe riso se non fosse stato occupato a evitare proprio quello. Nell’acqua il suo elfo domestico sembrava pesare dieci volte più di quanto era in realtà.

Sembrano passate delle ore (ma in realtà è certo siano solo dieci minuti) ma a un certo punto si ritrova ad avanzare a carponi sulla riva, dentro la caverna umida e buia. Le braccia e le gambe gli tremano e fa fatica ad alzarsi.

“Padron Regulus, stai bene?”, gli chiede Kreacher osservandolo preoccupato e cercando di aiutarlo. Un’azione ovviamente futile ma Regulus apprezza lo sforzo.

“Sì, Kreacher, grazie”, si sforza di dire con denti tremanti. Afferra la propria bacchetta e asciuga entrambi. Le mani ancora gli tremano, ma dubita che sia per il freddo. Casta un lumos e cammina verso la parete più lontana, la quale Regulus sa nasconde mostruosità talmente orribili che sente la bile salirgli in gola. Il suo elfo domestico prende una pietra larga e appuntita che sembra davvero troppo grande e pericolosa nelle sue mani.

“Dalla a me”, gli dice e Kreacher lo fa automaticamente.

“Ma padrone-”, si blocca lanciando un grido strozzato quando Regulus si taglia il palmo. Lo preme contro la parete della caverna e la sente disintegrarsi quasi con un sospiro di gioia sotto la sua mano sanguinante.

Gli occhi lattiginosi di Kreacher sono ora pieni di lacrime.

Regulus gli fa un occhiolino sorridendo mentre si chiude la ferita con la bacchetta. “Non vogliamo certo che tu abbia un’altra cicatrice dopotutto, no?”

Lacrime silenziose iniziano in risposta a scorrere lungo il viso dell’elfo e guida quindi Regulus verso il posto dove sa di poter trovare la barca. Quella piccola barca progettata crudelmente per trasportare due persone all’andata e solo una al ritorno. L’unico modo per poter superare le acque oscure piene di cadaveri.

Di tutte le mostruosità che il signore oscuro abbia pensato, questa deve essere la peggiore.

Anche se probabilmente lo sta pensando perché questa volta lui stesso avrebbe dovuto subirla, realizza Regulus. Sente un’orribile sensazione di vergogna risvegliarsi in lui quando ripensa a tutti quei sfortunati maghi, streghe e babbani che hanno subito un simile destino, ma di cui non ha pensato quasi per nulla perché li considera inferiori. Nello stesso modo in cui il Signore Oscuro considera Kreacher.

Si distrae da quella sconvolgente realizzazione concentrandosi sul chiamare la barca.

Dopo un estenuante e lungo momento passato a tirarla fuori dall’acqua, lui e Kreacher riescono a sedersi, anche se si ritrovano schiacciati l’uno contro l’altro a discapito di quanto piccolo sia il secondo. Regulus guarda in basso nell’acqua scura e pensa che  _debba_ essere fatto. È l’unico modo.

L’unico modo per rimediare agli errori che ha compiuto.

Per l’ennesima volta, per nessun apparente motivo, pensa a Sirius. Il suo sciagurato fratello maggiore, quello che ha sempre pensato aver fatto la scelta sbagliata. Sua madre ha fatto in modo che pensasse questo.

Chi avrebbe mai pensato che per tutto quel tempo era stato Regulus a compiere la scelta sbagliata obbedendo al loro padre e alla loro madre, come avrebbe fatto quasi ogni bambino.

Non riuscendo a fermarsi, ridacchia. Aveva odiato Sirius tutto questo tempo e per cosa?

La sua risata si ferma improvvisamente quando qualcosa nell’acqua si muove poco più al di là del suo sguardo. Dopo quello resta in silenzio e mantiene gli occhi fissi sull’isola che ha di fronte, dove lo aspetta la sua morte prematura.

_È la cosa migliore._

È questo il mantra che continua a ripetersi quando finalmente arrivano. Kreacher sta singhiozzando leggermente ora, il suo intero corpo trema e Regulus sta pensando di seguire il suo esempio.

Deve essere forte, però. Perché questo è quello che fanno i Black.

Si ricorda vagamente di come Sirius avesse pianto la prima e ultima volta in cui la loro madre aveva castato su di lui una maledizione senza perdono. Poco prima che se ne andasse. Scuote la testa per scacciare quel ricordo e prende il duplicato dalla tasca. Si inginocchia di fronte a Kreacher. Il suo elfo domestico ferma brevemente il proprio pianto.

“Kreacher, voglio che tu prenda questo medaglione e lo sostituisca a quello reale quando il contenitore sarà vuoto, okay?”, Kreacher annuisce con difficoltà e Regulus sbatte rapidamente le palpebre. “Okay. Bene. Va bene. Adesso inizierò a bere questo e tu devi assicurarti che io lo beva tutto. Poi, dopo aver sostituito il medaglione, voglio che tu mi lasci qui, non importa quanto io ti implori. Voglio che tu vada via-”

Kreacher sembra sul punto di vomitare. “No, padrone! Lascia bere Kreacher! Kreacher vuole… Kreacher vuole bere.”

Regulus ignora la palese bugia. “-e dopo essere ritornato a casa ricordi cosa fare, vero? Non devi dirlo a nessuno. Non importa cosa fa madre. E voglio che tu distrugga il vero medaglione. È importante, Kreacher. È l’unico modo.”

Kreacher annuisce quando Regulus gli mette le mani sulle spalle e lo scuote leggermente.

Il giovane annuisce a sua volta con labbra tremanti. “Ti ringrazio, Kreacher.”

E quindi si volta, prende la ciotola e inizia a bere. I primi cinque sorsi non gli fanno nulla, sente solo un leggero bruciore nello stomaco mentre si porta velocemente la ciotola alle labbra per bere. È quando comincia a pensare che potrebbe essere più facile di quanto avesse anticipato che iniziano le urla, da qualche parte nella sua mente. Si blocca, paralizzato.

_“Tu, ragazzo insolente! Non ti avevo detto di non menzionare di nuovo il nome di quel traditore del proprio sangue!”_

Regulus trasalisce e mormora: “Madre…”

_“Questo è il tuo ultimo avvertimento, moccioso!”_

Regulus si porta la ciotola alle labbra e beve. Sente la sostanza bruciargli la gola.

_“Crucio!”_

E il dolore lo travolge, come se stesse davvero venendo maledetto. Urla e cade per terra e per un secondo dimentica di trovarsi nella caverna e ha quindici anni di nuovo e sta ricevendo lo stesso trattamento che ha avuto Sirius prima di andarse. Insieme al dolore vi è una sensazione di tradimento e odio. Verso sua madre e verso quel traditore del proprio sangue che una volta aveva chiamato fratello. Per averlo abbandonato al suo destino.

Il volto di sua madre gli appare dinanzi agli occhi, contorto in qualcosa che non riesce a decifrare.

_“Merlino, cosa sto- Mi dispiace, Reggie. Mi dispiace.”_

La faccia distorta di sua madre scompare e si ritrova a guardare nei grandi occhi di Kreacher.

“Bevi, padrone.”

E Regulus apre la bocca obbediente e lascia che Kreacher gli versi in bocca quella terribile  _terribile_ bevanda. Ingoia e c’è di nuovo una voce, così alta questa volta da essere assordante.

_“Non mi toccare, cazzo!”_

“Sirius, per favore… non lasciarmi!” urla mentre il volto tradito di suo fratello gli appare dinanzi. Come una visione in un sogno. Dio, il suo intero corpo è in fiamme. Sente così tanto dolore.

_“Non hai neanche fatto nulla! Non lo fai mai! Sei così patetico!”_

“Non essere arrabbiato… ero spaventato”, dice con voce roca e Sirius scoppia in una risata e Regulus ricorda che lo aveva spinto talmente forte che era caduto a terra.

_“Va’ all’inferno, Reg!”_

“Sirius! No. Non andare, ti prego… ti prego…!”

Le lacrime gli scorrono lungo le guance e c’è di nuovo Kreacher, con quella dannata ciotola. Alza debolmente le mani di fronte al volto.

“No, fa male. Basta, Kreacher. Ti prego, fermati.”, piagnucola e se sua madre potesse vederlo ora avrebbe un infarto, perché i Black non implorano.

“Padron Regulus deve bere, ha detto lui a Kreacher”, gli risponde Kreacher mentre grosse lacrime gli rigano il volto rugoso e Regulus si ritrova ad abbassare le mani.

Gli sembra di vedere e provare cose orribili per ore e ore. A un certo punto pensa di aver implorato Kreacher di ucciderlo. È abbastanza sicuro di essersi messo a urlare così forte da perdere la voce verso la fine. La quale miracolosamente arriva. La fine. Eccola.

Alza lo sguardo verso l’oscurità che circonda la caverna e sente una sete come non l’aveva mai provata fino a quel momento. Pensa che potrebbe persino  _uccidere_ qualcuno per anche solo un sorso d’acqua. Il bisogno di bere è così travolgente che spinge con forza (o almeno l’avrebbe fatto se avesse avuto ancora un po’ di forza) Kreacher e si trascina verso l’unica fonte d’acqua, con talmente tanta foga da tagliarsi una mano sulle rocce.

Kreacher sta piangendo istericamente, ma Regulus non ci fa neanche caso. Arriva fino all’acqua, così scura da sembrare nera, e immerge la mano. Vorrebbe portarsela velocemente alla bocca e bere, ma non ne ha la possibilità. Immediatamente la fredda mano di un cadavere gli circonda il polso. Vede nell’acqua torbida un volto ripugnante osservarlo con occhi spenti e bianchi.

Prova a districare la presa ma è così debole che non riesce a liberarsi prima che altre mani afferrino il suo braccio e i suoi vestiti. Non riesce neanche a gridare prima di essere trascinato via.

L’acqua alla fine gli riempe la bocca e per un secondo è così piacevole che dimentica persino di dimenarsi. Quel secondo è tutto quello che basta per far sì che dozzine di altre mani lo afferino a loro volta e lo trascinino ancora più in fondo. La pressione inizia a diventare dolorosa e ora l’acqua gli sta riempiendo i polmoni. È così buio che non si accorge neanche di aver perso conoscenza.

Regulus apre gli occhi e sa cosa deve fare-


	2. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** un altro

Sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte mentre osserva per un secondo il soffitto, prima di alzarsi lentamente e ritrovarsi quasi a inciampare su un libro lasciato sul pavimento. La parola ‘horcrux’ gli salta allo sguardo e-

Si blocca sul posto appena tutto gli ritorna in mente. Ricorda di essere andato alla caverna. Ricorda di aver bevuto quella terribile pozione e ricorda quelle mani, pallide e dalle vene in risalto, trascinarlo sott’acqua.

Lui era  _morto_ . O almeno avrebbe dovuto esserlo.

Era sopravvissuto in qualche modo? Kreacher era riuscito a salvarlo?

Non prova alcun dolore, però. Né allo stomaco né alla mano. Si osserva il palmo. Non c’è il segno di quando si era tagliato. I suoi occhi cadono sul falso medaglione che si trova ancora sul suo comodino. Tutto si trovava com’era prima che ieri se ne andasse.

Un sogno, allora?

Abbassa lo sguardo e vede di stare ancora indossando gli stessi vestiti del giorno prima.

Sì, un sogno. È proprio da lui sognare della propria morte prima ancora che debba accadere.

Si mette il duplicato in tasca. Esce dalla stanza e non riesce a togliersi dalla mente il pensiero che quel sogno era stato… assurdamente vivido.

Non gli è mai accaduto qualcosa di simile. E non riesco a smettere di pensare a come erano sembrate reali quelle mani, come era sembrata reale la sensazione dell’acqua che gli riempiva i polmoni-

“Orion?”

“ _Crucio!”_

Trasalisce e le risponde quasi urlando. “No”, si ferma sentendosi sul punto di vomitare. “Sono… sono solo io, madre.”

“Oh”, la voce di sua madre suona priva di alcuna emozione. “Fila via, allora.”

“Lo farò”, le dice. “Addio, madre.”

Lei non risponde e Regulus sopprime un tremito. Cerca di spingere l’incidente nel retro della sua mente mentre va a prendere Kreacher e gli fa promettere quello che doveva. Non riesce a non far caso alla sensazione che quelle piccole mani che stringono le sue sembrano esattamente le stesse. Quelle orecchie che sembrano quasi cadere prima che se ne vadino sono così familiari.

Non si sente di nuotare, però. Il solo pensiero di entrare in acqua lo fa tremare.

“Ci puoi portare più all’interno, Kreacher?”, chiede e Kreacher sbatte le palpebre sorpreso, riuscendo solo per quel momento a quasi dimenticare la disperazione che provava.

“Kreacher non sa, padrone. Non ha provato prima.”

Afferra la mano di Regulus e scompaiono con un bang. Quando Regulus apre di nuovo gli occhi (perché non gli piace per nulla la sensazione che prova quando li tiene aperti, come se stessero venendo premuti nel retro della sua testa) si ritrovano di fronte alla lontana parete della caverna.

Dietro di lui il mare ruggisce e Regulus lascia uscire un piccolo sospiro di sollievo.

“Bene. Grazie, Kreacher”, dice mentre si abbassa per afferrare la stessa roccia del suo sogno prima che Kreacher possa farlo.

“Padron Regulus? Lascia che Kreacher-”, Kreacher lancia un grido quando Regulus si taglia il palmo della mano e lo preme contro la parete.

L’atmosfera del luogo nascosto dietro la parete della caverna gli fa brevemente dimenticare tutti i suoi sospetti e, dopo aver preso la stessa barca ed essersi assicurato che Kreacher facesse la stessa promessa del suo sogno, prende il primo sorso.

Le voci si presentano a loro volta, identiche.

Prima c’è sua madre, poi suo fratello e Regulus grida nello stesso modo.

Verso la fine tutti i pensieri che aveva riguardo allo strano sogno sono svaniti dalla sua mente annebbiata, la quale riesce a concentrarsi solo su una cosa.

Le fredde mani di un cadavere lo trascinano sott’acqua mentre i singhiozzi isterici di Kreacher gli risuonano nelle orecchie.

  
Regulus apre gli occhi e sa cosa deve fare.

Osserva le tende verdi su di lui e riesce ancora a sentire il gusto di quell’acqua dolciastra in bocca.

“Che cazzo”, mormora.

C’è qualcosa che non va.  
C’è qualcosa che davvero, davvero non va.

Regulus abbassa lo sguardo e vede gli stessi vestiti che indossava tre giorni fa. È sicura che non sia un sogno.

Si alza e quasi inciampa su un libro lasciato sul pavimento. Afferra il falso medaglione e lo mette in tasca per la terza volta.

Non più di dieci secondi dopo entra di corsa nella stanza di sua madre.

“Orion?”, chiede lei piena di speranza, il suo viso smunto lo osserva a sua volta da sotto le coperte. Cambia espressione. “Oh, sei tu.”

Regulus non riesce neanche a trovare la volontà di sentirsi ferito.

“Madre, hai notato?”, le chiede senza respiro.

Stringe gli occhi e si siede scontenta. Le sue braccia sottili tremano per la fatica. “Ho notato cosa?”

“Questa cosa che sta accadendo?”

“Cosa? Quale cosa? Merlino, ragazzo, sii chiaro”, gli dice con forza e le sue occhiaie sono così scure che sembrano lividi. Sua madre è stata una volta una donna attraente, ma l’età e il dolore l’hanno lasciata scarna e piena di rughe, niente in confronto a quella bellezza orgogliosa che l’aveva caratterizzata una volta.

“Abbiamo già fatto tutto questo prima”, risponde stupidamente.

Chiaramente sua madre non ricorda. E anche se lo facesse, non riuscirebbe a realizzarlo a causa dello stato della sua mente. “Cosa? Tu che mi infastidisci? Ovviamente. Hai quindici anni, Regulus. Mi aspetto che tu sia più maturo, soprattutto ora che sei l’erede.”

Regulus serra la mascella. Odia quando sua madre fa così.

“Non importa. Torna a dormire, madre, mi scuso per averti disturbato”, dice, sentendosi stupido per averci anche solo provato.

“Fila via, allora”, gli risponde sua madre irritata e Regulus quasi ride.

Classico.

“Lo farò. Addio, madre.”

Kreacher non sembrava essersi accorto di nulla e lo osserva con nello sguardo crescente preoccupazione quando Regulus insiste che hanno già fatto tutto questo prima, probabilmente chiedendosi se la condizione di sua madre abbia iniziato influenzarlo.

“Padron Regulus sta ovviamente male. Che ne dice il padrone di andarsi a stendere nel suo letto e Kreacher gli fa qualcosa da bere,” offre Kreacher gentile.

Regulus arrossisce. Chiaramente non sarà facile come pensava. Non che lo era stato prima. Regulus è morto. Già due volte. Si blocca quando pensa per un attimo che questo non è altro che un’altra parte del gioco malato del Signore Oscuro.

Un loop senza fine. Morire ancora e ancora senza freno. Lui… ha bisogno di informarsi di più.

“È davvero gentile da parte tua, Kreacher. Sarò nello studio di mio padre.”

Regulus cerca qualcosa a riguardo per tutto il giorno. L’unica spiegazione logica che riesce a trovare è in un libro che suo padre chiaramente non aveva toccato da anni. Descrive un loop temporale, ma quelli sono estremamente rari e non possono essere causati dalla magia.

Può essere causato solo da qualcosa di più potente della magia e anche delle rune, qualcosa come il fato. Per correggere un evento sbagliato.

È un sollievo scoprire che questo non sia uno degli schemi del Signore Oscuro, perché dubita che anche il Signore Oscuro sia abbastanza potente (o che sia ritenuto degno) per giocare con il fato, anche se indubbiamente ci ha provato se ha deciso di creare degli  _horcrux_ tra ogni cosa. Ovviamente non è nemmeno troppo contento con l’intera situazione. Sta cercando di correggere i suoi sbagli, quindi? Cavolo, sta morendo per sconfiggere Voldemort, cosa dovrebbe fare di più?

Quando va al piano di sotto è sera e vuole chiedere a Kreacher se sa qualcosa a riguardo. Almeno vorrebbe, ma in qualche modo manca un gradino e cade dalle scale.

Un tradimento compiuto dalla sua stessa dannata casa, pensa poco prima di rompersi il collo.  
  
  
Regulus apre gli occhi e sa cosa deve fare.

Inizia a ridere. Non riesce a smettere. È così dannatamente divertente.

Anche quando non stava attivamente cercando di morire, lo ha fatto. Cadendo dalle scale. È esilarante.

Cosa cavolo significa, però? Continuerà a morire se non corregge il suo errore? Dovrebbe trovare un modo per morire nel modo giusto?

Un qualcosa che indubbiamente deve accadere nella caverna, perché non può immaginare che cadere dalle scale sia il suo destino. Anche se suppone che sarebbe appropriato. Un altro fallimento nella sua già vergognosa esistenza.  
  
Smette di ridere quando quel pensiero gli salta in mente.

“Maledizione”, mormora, prima di alzarsi ed evitare abilmente di inciampare sul libro. Si mette il medaglione in tasca e si dirige al piano di sotto.

“Orion?”

“No madre”, le urla con impazienza in risposta.

Non sa cosa fare… eccetto che lo sa. Non importa quanto ci pensi e ci ripensi, sa cosa deve fare. Suo padre è morto, ma dubita che sarebbe stato d’aiuto se fosse stato in vita. Era sempre occupato con il lavoro, lasciava i suoi figli ad avere a che fare con la loro più che leggermente squilibrata madre.

Sua madre è esattamente quello, specialmente ora, quindi non è di un alcun aiuto a sua volta. È andato da Kreacher già due volte e non ha funzionato nessuna delle due.

Questo lascia Sirius come unica alternativa. L’ultima volta che ha visto suo fratello è stato al funerale di loro padre, ma è stato un momento breve che è accaduto quando ha alzato lo sguardo mentre stringeva la sua afflitta e miserabile madre mentre la bara era in procinto di essere seppellita, i loro occhi si sono incontrati e prima che Regulus potesse esaminarlo da vicino, Sirius era scomparso. Si era accigliato, i folli bisbigli di suoi madre un eco nelle sue orecchie.

Apre il ripostiglio e i familiari occhi lucidi di Kreacher lo salutano. Si allunga e Kreacher gli afferra la mano. Come le volte precedenti, sente un lampo di affetto attraversarlo. Regulus è grato che almeno questa volta (almeno si spera) non avrebbe dovuto traumatizzare il suo elfo domestico.

_No, traumatizzerai tuo fratello, invece,_ dice crudelmente un piccola voce nel retro della sua mente che suona sospettosamente quella ingannevolmente dolce del Signore Oscuro.

“Kreacher, portami da Sirius”, dice velocemente, anche se solo per distrarsi.

Gli occhi di Kreacher si spalancano, e le labbra si arricciano. Come accade ogni volta che Sirius viene menzionato. “Perché deve Kreacher portare padron Regulus dal traditore del proprio sangue? La padrona-”

Regulus schiocca la lingua impaziente. “Ti ordino di portarmi da Sirius, Kreacher.”  
Kreacher sussulta all’insolito tono brusco, ma segue il suo ordine. Afferra la mano di Regulus e scompare, sembrando però ancora dubbioso.

Quando apre gli occhi è di fronte alla porta di quello che sembra un appartamento. Chiaramente un appartamento babbano, nota Regulus. Nonostante questo, c’è una distinta aura magia proveniente dalla porta di fronte a lui.

“Puoi andare, Kreacher. La tua padrona ha bisogno di te a casa. Io ti… chiamerò quando ho bisogno di te, okay?”

Kreacher sembra esitare, ma se ne va. Il rumore fragoroso della smaterializzazione risuona nel corridoio e Regulus è più che sicuro che Sirius si sia rerlo agià accorto della sua presenza a questo punto.

Scopre di aver avuto ragione quando prima che possa bussare, la porta si apre all’improvviso e una bacchetta gli viene puntata in faccia.

Regulus si trova quasi a incrociare gli occhi nel guardarla.

“Mani dove posso vederle”, ringhia la voce di suo fratello e Regulus alza velocemente le mani prima di alzare lo sguardo e incontrare finalmente gli occhi freddi di Sirius.

E per la prima volta Regulus realizza che questa potrebbe non essere stata una così grande idea. Che lui non è stato l’unico ad aver speso l’ultimo paio di anni a risentire le scelte di suo fratello.

“Sei solo?”, ringhia di nuovo.

Regulus annuisce. “Voglio solo parlare.”

Sussulta pensando a quanto sciocco suoni anche alle sue orecchie. Lui _odia_ sentirsi sciocco.  
Sirius strappa bruscamente la bacchetta di Regulus dalla sua tasca e lo spinge dentro, facendolo inciampare - _Regulus ricorda che lo aveva spinto talmente forte che era caduto a terra -_ mentre controlla il corridoio prima di chiudere la porta e voltarsi verso di lui, la bacchetta ancora alzata.

“Come mi hai trovato?”

Regulus si morde il labbro, chiedendosi esattamente quanto dovrebbe rivelare per convincere suo fratello a venire con lui. “Kreacher.”

Com’era prevedibile Sirius fa una faccia disgustata, ricordandogli tanto quella di Kreacher quando aveva menzionato lui. “Anche ora non riesco a liberarmi di quel piccolo ratto, huh?”

“Non parlare di lui in quel modo”, ribatte con rabbia, prima di ricordarsi che lui è quello  mercé  di Sirius e che suo fratello ha il potere di farlo sbattere ad Azkaban. Non che importi, probabilmente. Non è però come aveva pianificato la giornata.

Sirius da’ una risata simile a un latrato e abbassa la bacchetta, mettendola nella tasca accanto a quella di Regulus.

“Mi sa che non c’è bisogno che testi se tu sia o meno mio fratello”, dice e se lo avesse detto a Regulus un paio di settimane prima lui si sarebbe infuriato e gli avrebbe detto di non chiamarlo così. Che aveva perso quel privilegio quando se ne era andato via di casa.

Ma il Regulus di adesso ha già dato due volte la propria vita per sconfiggere il Signore Oscuro e l’unica cosa che prova per quel tiranno che li ha divisi è odio e disgusto.

Le mani gli si abbassano e il marchio nero brucia con la sua vergogna.

“Perché sei qui, Reg?”, chiede Sirius e Regulus trasalisce al soprannome. Studia suo fratello. Oggettivamente Sirius sembra star bene. Meglio di Regulus, quello è sicuro. Non contando i giorni che ha passato nel loop, non ha avuto una buona dormita da settimane.

I capelli di Sirius sono più corti dell’ultima volta in cui si erano visti e si era fatto più massiccio. Senza dubbio per il suo addestramento da auror. Nonostante lo scatto di crescita che aveva avuto Regulus nell’ultimo paio di mesi, suo fratello era ancora più alto di lui. Anche se non era del tutto una sorpresa.

“Ho bisogno di aiuto”, ammette finalmente. Probabilmente per la prima volta nella sua vita.  
  
Gli occhi di Sirius perdono parte della loro durezza quando arriva alla stessa conclusione. Fa un cenno verso il divano e si siedono.

“Non ti mentirò, Reg. Non ho tanta voglia di aiutarti. Capisci, vero?”, i suoi occhi grigi si abbassano verso il braccio sinistro di Regulus e se avesse potuto, Regulus se lo sarebbe tagliato senza un secondo pensiero. Ma ne ha comunque bisogno per il suo viaggio alla caverna.

“Lo so”, dice con voce fievole, sforzandosi di alzare lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi di Sirius. È una sensazione strana, li ha sempre evitati con sprezzo quando si trovavano entrambi a Hogwarts. “Ma sei l’unico da cui potevo andare.”

Sirius si acciglia e il calore che pensava di aver intravisto scompare. “L’unico? Non hai nessun amico mangiamorte per questo? Rosier-”

Si blocca e Regulus si irrigidisce. Evan Rosier è stato un amico stretto di Regulus quando erano a scuola. Era stato ucciso in un inaspettato attacco degli auror un paio di mesi fa. Neanche due mesi dopo la fine del loro ultimo anno. Non aveva neanche diciotto anni. Regulus sente il cuore farsi pesante. Avevano dovuto lasciare il corpo indietro.

“Non posso”, dice quindi digrignando i denti.

“Perché?”

“Perché ciò per cui ho bisogno del tuo aiuto è un piano per sconfiggere definitivamente il Signore Oscuro”, Regulus gli risponde con violenza e Sirius spalanca la bocca e gli occhi per lo shock.

“Cosa? Ma tu sei un-”, si ferma e i suoi occhi si spostano di nuovo verso il braccio sinistro di Regulus, come se riuscisse a vedere attraverso la manica.

“Sì, so cosa sono. O ero, probabilmente. Ma quel… quell’uomo deve essere fermato. Se otterrà abbastanza potere distruggerà ogni cosa. È un folle.”, dice Regulus e non riesce a trattenersi dal mostrare il proprio disgusto nella sua voce. Verso Voldemort e se stesso per averlo ammirato anche solo per un attimo.

Rimangono per un po’ in silenzio mentre Sirius metabolizza le sue parole.

“Ti ci è voluto un po’ per capirlo”, dice alla fine suonando  _compiaciuto_ (come se il fatto che Regulus stia voltando le spalle ai mangiamorte sia un gioco e lui lo stia vincendo) e Regulus non sa perché ha pensato fosse una buona idea. Sembra che morire un paio di volte gli abbia fatto dimenticare quanto stronzo possa essere Sirius.

“Va’ a fatti fottere”, riesce a dire tra i denti serrati, furioso come non mai.  
  
Lo farà da solo. Comprerà un armadio svanitore o qualcosa di simile. Potrebbe funzionare. Non ha bisogno degli stupidi commenti di suo fratello e del suo atteggiamento altezzoso e arrogante-

“No, aspetta. Siediti. Mi dispiace”, dice velocemente Sirius, che sembra volersi rimangiare ogni cosa, mentre afferra il polso di Regulus e lo spinge di nuovo a sedersi sul divano. Regulus non si è neanche accorto di essersi alzato.

“Non hai idea di cosa ho dovuto sopportare e cosa dovrò ancora fare, non provare a trattarmi con condiscendenza”, sputa e con suo profondo orrore la voce gli trema, perché si ricorda di quelle fottute mani che lo trascinano in profondità e dell’acqua che gli riempie i polmoni, impedendogli di prendere un ultimo respiro.

Sirius gli sta ancora stringendo il polso e la sua presa diventa ancora più ferrea dopo le sue parole. Un’espressione colpevole gli appare in volto. “Ho detto che mi dispiace, Reg! Ti aiuterò, okay? Ti aiuterò! Sei felice ora?”

Una parte di lui vorrebbe chiamare Kreacher e andare avanti con il piano dell’armadio svanitore, ma un’altra parte (quella non accecata dall’orgoglio) sa che Sirius è la sua scelta migliore.

Stringe le labbra. “...Va bene.”

Tira via la mano dalla presa di Sirius e se le mette entrambe in grembo, abbassando gli occhi verso di loro. Riesce a sentire gli occhi di Sirius osservarlo attentamente.

“Quindi… per cosa hai bisogno di aiuto, esattamente?”

Regulus alza lo sguardo e qualcosa nella sua espressione deve avergli dato un brutto presentimento, perché Sirius fa una smorfia.

“Per favore, non dirmi che vuoi fottutamente irrompere nel suo quartier generale in una missione suicida o qualcosa di simile, perché se è così mi dispiace, Reg, ma non ho assolutamente voglia di morire quando non sono neanche sicuro di portare quel bastardo con noi”, gli dice con un piccolo ghigno e Regulus non dovrebbe essere sorpreso che suo fratello abbia l’ardire di riferirsi a Voldemort come  _‘quel bastardo’_ . Le labbra di Regulus si contraggono leggermente, prima che si permetta di aprirle in un piccolo sorriso.

“Non preoccuparti, non sarai tu a morire”, gli dice con tono rassicurante. Non ha l’effetto desiderato. Sirius stringe gli occhi.

“ _Cosa_ dovrebbe significare?”

Regulus si acciglia, incerto. “Che tu non morirai oggi, quindi non devi preoccuparti.”

“Il che significa che lo farai tu, quindi?”, chiede Sirius e la sua voce è improvvisamente due ottave più acuta, nel modo che Regulus ricorda accadeva quando era agitato. Improvvisamente comprende cosa sta succedendo. Questo è Sirius preoccupato per lui. Si era quasi dimenticato di questa sensazione.

“Forse non accadrà se mi aiuterai”, mente per cercare di calmarlo, ma Sirius sta già scuotendo la testa prima ancora che abbia terminato la frase.

“No, assolutamente no. Qualunque sia il tuo piano, non accadrà”, gli dice e improvvisamente Regulus sente di avere di nuovo dodici anni. “Cosa?! Ma hai detto-!”

“So cosa ho detto”, lo interrompe bruscamente suo fratello. “ma questo non significa che ti permetterò di rischiare la tua vita, Reg!”

Se solo sapesse.

Regulus sa di dover stare attento alle proprie parole e di dover far finta di essere calmo in modo da convincere Sirius, ma come accade ogni volta che suo fratello è coinvolto, non riesce a ragionare lucidamente (anche se quello può essere dovuto alla stanchezza che sta iniziando a provare).

“ _Permettermi?”_ , gli chiede incredulo Regulus. “Sono maggiorenne e questa è la mia decisione!”

“La risposta è no”, risponde con furia Sirius e Regulus riprende in considerazione l’armadio svanitore. Sente la frustrazione prendere possesso di lui, bloccargli la gola, e sente una certa pressione dietro gli occhi che cerca disperatamente di ignorare. Non piangerà di fronte a Sirius.  _Non_ lo farà.

“Ti prego, Sirius. Ho bisogno di te”, dice con voce disperata, perché venire da lui sentiva essere stata la cosa giusta da fare.”Solo… so cosa sto facendo. Fidati di me per una volta.”

Sirius sembra voler ancora discutere, ma qualcosa nel volto di Regulus lo ferma.

“Me ne pentirò, vero?”, sospira abbassando le spalle sconfitto. Regulus quasi lo abbraccia per il sollievo. Invece si ritrova a sorridergli.

“No, non lo farai. Fai solo quello che ti dico e dovrebbe andare tutto per il meglio.”

Sirius annuisce incerto. “Va bene, quindi… qual è il piano?”

Regulus considera per un secondo cosa dirgli. Anche se Sirius per il momento è d’accordo con la situazione, è sicuro che, se scoprisse che il suo piano più che definitivamente termina con la morte di Regulus, non lo sarà più.

Scrolla le spalle quando ripensa alla propria morte. Sente le lacrime che un secondo prima era riuscito a trattenere minacciare di scorrergli in volto.

“Dobbiamo scambiare un medaglione a cui il Signore Oscuro tiene con un duplicato”, dice velocemente, forzandosi di evitare quel particolare pensiero. Si mette la mano in tasca e mostra a Sirius il falso medaglione.

“Tutto qui?” chiede Sirius incredulo dopo averlo studiato un po’ più da vicino. “Dobbiamo scambiare un gioiello?”

“So che può sembrare sciocco, ma è un passo che deve essere compiuto per sconfiggere il Signore Oscuro”, cerca di rassicurarlo mentre si rimette il medaglione in tasca. “Quello più importante. Fidati di me.”

Sirius sembra indeciso, lo sguardo si sofferma sugli occhi di Regulus per passare subito al suo braccio sinistro e alla sua tasca un paio di volte.

Alla fine serra la mascella e un lampo di determinazione gli passa negli occhi. “D’accordo, bene, mi fiderò.”

Regulus non sente alcuna bugia. Sirius è davvero il migliore tra di loro. Anche dopo tutto quello che ha fatto, suo fratello ancora si fida di lui. Lo prova ridandogli la sua bacchetta. Regulus la tiene in mano.

Allunga la mano e afferra gentilmente quella di Sirius, dandogli un gentile stretta. “Va bene, andiamo.”

“Aspetta, non dovremmo-”, viene bloccato quando Regulus li materializza. Ci vogliono numerosi tentativi e cerca disperatamente di finire all’interno della caverna, ma qualcosa lo blocca, quindi è obbligati a comparire sullo scoglio poco lontano da essa. Suo fratello è al suo fianco e osserva la caverna con apprensione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice**
> 
> spero che vi stia ancora piacendo!  
>  non sono sicura dove voglio andare con questo, ma vedremo!!  
>  -
> 
> a parte questa fanfiction, ci stavo pensando su e posso dire di essere oltremodo confusa sul perché non abbiamo mai avuto una serie tv sui malandrini o qualcosa di simile??
> 
> è che, quanto è strano?? io ucciderei per una serie che si incentra su di loro e il loro tempo a hogwarts?? avrei saputo più riguardo a sirius e alla sua relazione con i suoi genitori, regulus e james!! in più remus e i problemi dell’essere un cavolo di lupo mannaro sarebbe stata una cazzo di cosa pazzesca? la crescita di james dall’essere un bullo arrogante all’essere un uomo che darebbe la sua stessa vita per le persone a cui tiene?? e anche peter e il modo in cui si è trasformato da un bravo ragazzo in qualcuno che arriverebbe persino alla fine ad assassinare un bambino?? è solo che… vi prego voglio vederlo :’((
> 
> -
> 
> in più per favore fatemi sapere che ne pensate <3  
> 
> 
> **Note traduttrice**  
>  Ehilà! Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, sinceramente non vedo l’ora di postare il prossimo, è soprattutto per quello che ho deciso di voler tradurre questa storia, mi si stringe il cuore al solo pensiero.
> 
> Sono sempre stata attratta dalla relazione tra Sirius e Regulus, sui loro personaggi, ma in generale da tutta la famiglia Black. Sono così affascinanti, e non posso neanche elencare tutti gli headcanon che ho nei loro confronti - forse un giorno scriverò qualcosa su di loro, chissà?
> 
> Riprendendo il discorso di regs nelle note, una parte di me sarebbe stata felicissima di avere una serie tv sui malandrini (ma sulla loro generazione in generale, la prima guerra contro Voldemort, le storie dei vari mangiamorte, il deterioramento della relazione tra Lily e Severus, ecc.) ma sinceramente una parte molto molto mooolto più grande ne è grata: amerei una serie tv fanon su di loro, ma una serie tv dove la Rowling ha voce in capitolo? Ehm, no, rovinerebbe secondo me molti degli headcanon che ho su di loro. Scommetto che sarebbe tutto troppo eteronormativo e totalmente di parte verso personaggi ambigui come Snape o Dumbledore o Regulus (il mio bambino, non toccatemelo, si merita solo il meglio della caratterizzazione). Per curiosità quali attori considerate migliori per interpretare la famiglia Black? Non riesco mai a decidermi, troppe cose da considerare.
> 
> Non vedo l’ora di finire di tradurre il prossimo capitolo, giuro! 
> 
> Se volete parlarne o se trovate qualche errore, commentate senza problemi!
> 
> Ci vediamo la settimana prossima (se va tutto bene pubblicherò martedì, but i dunno),
> 
> Anna

**Author's Note:**

> **Note Autrice**
> 
> yeahh, sono sempre stata attratta dalla storia di regulus e la sua relazione col fratello e ho voluto avere la mia parte nel raccontarla, ma con un colpo di scena :’))
> 
> comunque, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate fino ad ora!!
> 
> ((forse qualche dettaglio sulla caverna non è del tutto come dovrebbe, perché è passato un po’ da quando ho letto il principe mezzosangue ma be’ ;))   
> 
> 
> **Note traduttrice**
> 
> Una parte di me vorrebbe scusarsi perché se questo primo capitolo vi ha fatto piangere (com’è successo a me sia le prime tre volte che l’ho letto, sia ora che la sto traducendo-  _sono incredibile, giuro, com’è possibile che mi tocchi ancora così tanto, qualcuno mi dia una regolata, mannaggia-)_ vi devo avvertire che i prossimi non sono meglio, anzi.
> 
> Questa come avrete capito è un’altra fanfiction del mio progetto di traduzione (se siete interessati alle altre potete trovarle nella serie a cui appartiene anche questa) e non potete capire quanto sia felice di farvela leggere.
> 
> Il modo in cui l’autrice descrive Regulus mi fa sempre battere il cuore e volevo condividere con voi questa perla - e poi penso si sia capito che sono debole quando si parla di time loop, il dolore che di solito porta una situazione come questa mi riscalda il cuore. A volte penso che tutte queste fanfiction mi abbiano reso sadica, poi ci ripenso e  _so_ che è così, lol.
> 
> Oltre questo, Regulus è un mio punto debole, lo ammetto. Non perdo mai occasione di ricordare come il canon non gli abbia dato lo spazio che si meritava, ma le fanfiction hanno più che rimediato a questo, almeno per me. 
> 
> Parlando di questo primo capitolo, ho adorato come è stata descritta la sua relazione con Kreacher, il modo in cui nonostante tutto, anche attraverso piccoli gesti, gli mostri quanto tenga a lui, mi fa sciogliere. Amo questi due insieme, si è capito? 
> 
> I ricordi che gli ha fatto rivivere la pozione, poi, dei, non serve neanche parlarne, mi hanno fatto adorare questa fanfiction sin dall’inizio.
> 
> Ora però devo ammettere una cosa e spero che questo non vi fermerà dal continuare a leggere, ma se accadrà capirò, non preoccupatevi: per ora vi sono solo 4 capitoli, l’autrice non aggiorna da questo marzo e mi ha detto lei stessa che non sa quando la riprenderà in mano.
> 
> Sinceramente ho scelto di tradurla a discapito di questo perché credo ne valga la pena, ma sono scelte personali, quindi pensateci.
> 
> Se va tutto secondo i piani dovrebbe esserci uno o due capitoli ogni settimana fino alla fine del mese, ma non mi fido molto né di me stessa né del mondo, quindi non prometto nulla.
> 
> Se volete parlarne o se trovate qualche errore, commentate senza problemi!
> 
> Anna


End file.
